Table for three
by Angelous-The-Goddess18
Summary: Best Buds Naruto and Sasuke stuck to the golden male code: Bros over Hoes. But when Sasuke's penpal comes, what will happen? The two now have a new roomate,and she's packing some moves! naruhina
1. Best Buds

A table for three. Ch.1 Best Buds!

San Diego, a warm sunny place where everyone wanted to live! Namely in Ocean Beach! So close to places, you just needed a beach cruiser and you were set. Also, the surf was beyond awesome. Choice waves every tide, not to mention the babes laying to catch a tan.

Not far from the beach was a apartment complex called Sunset cliffs seaside Apartments. Inside an ocean view unit was a man in his 20's. A raven haired man sat at the wooden desk with a laptop and numerous compartments for letters and stuff. "Hey Sasuke, the waves are perfect right now! You've gotta come." Called a blonde haired man around 6ft tall. He was clad in a black and orange wetsuit with a longboard under his arm. "Hold on, I just need to send this message to my pen-pal." Replied the onyx eyed man as he pushed the send button on the screen. "Dude! Come on the waves are choice, lets go!" Sasuke turned to his knuckle-headed roommate with a death glare. "Alright! Can't a man send a Email now a-days? Jeez." Sasuke got out of the computer chair and into his room to get his suit and broad.

"Why are you so obssed with this penpal anyway? Isn't it a chick?" Naruto looked at the screen and saw the site his friend forgot t close. 'Myspace, yuck!'

"Aww, don't worry Naruto dear, I'd never leave you for a chick." Teased the pale skinned man as he walked out of his room, ready to go surfing. "Shut it Sas-gay!" Yelled Naruto running out the door and over the cement wall that separated the cliff apartments to the sand down below.

"So Sasuke, why were you so concerned about sending your Email, nots like you banged her and had to warn her that you have AIDS and shit." Commented Naruto as the waves began to die down after a awesome hour of huge wave after wave. Sasuke looked up to the sunset and frowned. "She lives up in Ramona, where the fires are, and her house is really close to them." Naruto looked at his friend with concern now. The fires took home after home, and sometimes people didn't make it out in time. "So I told her if she sees even the littlest bit of smoke, to drive down here and she could have the empty room."

"NANI?!" Cried Naruto as he looked bug-eyed to his best friend. "Dude! Your joking right!?" Sasuke just put his hands over his ears and stared at the hollering blonde making a fool of himself. "You said a chick, A CHICK! Could come down here and live with us!? What about the Golden Male code man?!" Sasuke uncupped his ears, no point since he could hear Naruto's yells like a bell. "What about then Golden Male code?" Questioned the Uchiha as he began unlocking the door to the apartment. "Bros over Hoes! No chicks man, not even a stripper! All girls do is whine and bitch and cheat on you! Dudes don't do what Chicks do man!" Naruto continued his protest, even as Sasuke went into the shower, locking the door behind him.

"Not this one, she's quite. calm and she just broke up with her boyfriend because HE was cheating on her." Sasuke enlighten. The argument had since seized and never came up the whole night. That was one cool thing about rooming with your best bud since grade school, you never fought for more then a minute or two.


	2. A new roomie

A table for three Ch.2 A new Roomie.

__

Wallflower_1227: Hi Sasuke, how are you?

Prince-Sasuke22: Ok, I told Naruto that you might move down here, and he got upset._"

WalFlowe1227: ^_^"" Oh, I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble.

Prince-Sasuke22: O3O no no, it's ok! ^^", Naruto's just a Dope, smoked too much in high school __

WallFlower1227: O.o okaaaay, if you say so. =)

Prince-Sasuke22: Sooo :I, have you seen any smoke at your place? Tell the truth.

WallFlower1227: I saw some this morning, but it looked like it was going away.

Prince-Sasuke22: OMG! Thats it, pack as much as you can, I'm picking you up right now!

WallFlower1227: Sasuke it's ok, I have a car you know -_-"". I'll pack everything I can and come down there, are u sure I won't be a burden?

Prince-Sasuke22: It's fine, just ignore Naruto, Thats what I do XD.

WallFlower1227: O-ok. ^_^".

"Sasuke!!" Lets gooooo!" Yelled Naruto as he rushed out his room all suited up. "The waves are 8ft tall! Lets go and catch some!" Naruto looked at the screen of the laptop to see what his friend was doing now, and it only took the last three sentences to spark his anger. "Sasuke! Da hell man!" The raven haired man tried to ignore the yelling blonde, but to no avail, he had to defend his pen-pal. "Her house is right in the line of fire up in Remona! I'm not gonna be responsible for her death up there!" Naruto signed angrierly and stormed off into his room. "So are ya going surfing or not?" Asked Sasuke, his response was a yell from his roommate. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

'Childish, so childish." Signed the man as he walked out the door down to the beach.

Over in Ramona, up in the desert mountains. A dark indigo haired woman was packing up a blue truck with boxes and bags. A black and brown furred dog came up to her with a small bag in it's mouth. "Aww, you wanna take your clothes with you Yukiha?" The pale as snow woman bent down to take the bag from her dog and put it in the truck bed. "Hinata! I need some help with your bed." Called out a long haired man. He was dressed in a cowboy hat with jeans and a wife beater shirt. "Ok Neji-niisan." Giggled Hinata as he went over to help out her brother. Today Hinata's pen-pal had asked her to move in because of the fires that were headed straight for her house. "Are you sure you wanna stay at a apartment with two boys Hinata? I mean, you've only been talking to this guy for like, six months?" Questioned the white eyed man as he put the last piece of his sister's bed into it's packing box. "It's o-ok Neji-niisan, Sasuke is a gentleman and very honest, we've video chatted before and it's just him and his roommte, it's not like I'm going to a reversed Playboy mansion." Laughed the light eyed woman as she finished her truck. Neji just smiled remorsefulyand kissed his sister good-bye on the cheek, a family gesture when saying bye for a long time.

Yukiha barked from her seat up front, as if saying 'Get a move on!' Making Hinata and Neji laugh out loud. With a final good-bye, Hinata got into her truck and drove off with the radio blasting a song Neji couldn't identify.

Back in San Diego, Naruto laid on his bed with the phone next to his ear. "Uzumaki Kushina please?" He asked when the receptionist asked to whom he wish to speak to. _"Here she is sir." _

"Hey mom, hows everything?" The blue in Naruto's eyes glittered in the dim light from the sun poking through the sky window above the man's bed._"Hi sweetie, everything's ok, but I have some bad news."_

_"What is it? D-don't tell me they-"_ The blonde was cut off when he started hearing the fear in his chocking voice. Not that he was going to cry, more like he was afrid he'd worry his mother even more._"They moved my tiral to January, I'm afrid I won't be there for your birthday again sweetheart." _On the otherline, a long haired red head was closing her eyes and biting her lip to prevent the tears welling up in her eyes. Naruto just slamed his fist on the ground and remaind strong to keep his mother from having a heart attack from him._ "Whatever it takes mom, I'll get you out of there, no matter what." _Kushina smiled and tried calming her son down, but time was up_.__"I've got to go now sweetie, I'll see you next month ok?"_ Naruto nodded, must to his dislike and said good-bye to his mother, for a whole month.Naruto just up from his bed, terror in his jewel eyes when his mother said she had 'Bad news'

Hinata pulled into the empty lot next to the apartment that said 210. 'This is the one, but I don't see Sasuke or Naruto's car...' Thats when Yukiha started barking at the figure that approached the car. Hinata almost jumped in her seat, it was dark and hard to see the person, if it was one. It knocked on the window, causing Yukiha to bark louder and growl. "Hinata, it's me Sasuke, open up." Relived that it wasn't a stranger, Hinata opened the passenger door letting Yukiha jump on Sasuke and lick him crazy. "Hahahaha, aww, what a cute sheep dog." Sasuke put the black and brown dog down and walked to the other side to let Hinata out like she was a princess coming out of a carriage. "Sorry a-about Yukiha, she's v-very friendly." Smiled the woman as she took her main clothes bag out of the truck. "It's ok, I love dogs, but we only have a hamster named Fred." Hinata giggled as Sasuke talked about Fred and how he always peed in his hands and not Naruto's.

Inside the living, Naruto had crashed on the couch with a bag of Cheeto puffs on his lap, the movie he'd been watching was back on the main menu screen. Hinata looked over the blonde and gasped. He was tan with golden fields of hair, and his face looked like a little kid's. Pink attacked Hinata's face as she continued to stare. The onyx eyed man came in holding a box, not straining in the slightest. "Your room is the one on the left, across from mine." It took awhile for the porcelain doll to break out of her trance and respond to Sasuke. "O-ok." She followed him into the big empty room and gasped. It was empty, but huge! "It's just been a storage room till now, I cleaned it out just for you." Sasuke smiled as he set the box down and walked over to the closet to get the futon. "I'll put your bed together tomorrow, I'm kinda tired." Hinata just giggled and opened the box getting out some of her shoes and a smaller rectangle box.

"Where can I put this?" She asked handing the rectangle box to her friend. Sasuke looked at it with curiosity, but didn't say anything. "Anywhere you like, I guess." With everything setup for Hinata's night, the raven haired man left with a smile on his face. Today, him and Naruto had a pretty girl as a new roomie.


	3. A Dancer!

Table for three Ch.3 A dancer?!

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night with a old cheesy taste in his mouth. 'Gross, why didn't Sasuke wake me up?' Forgetting his anger towards his friend, the blonde got up and walked to the bathroom. 'The lights on.' grumbled Naruto as he looked at the light coming out of the cracks of the bathroom door. Naruto opened it slowly, only to have wished he hadn't. In side the bathroom, bent over in the nude was a..a..Goddess. Pure snow skin with voluptuous curves and long flowing hair. Naruto swallowed hard, who was his angel in his bathroom? Trying to get a closer look, he saw that she was turning on the shower and humming a tone. Her face was beautifully shaped with a cute little nose and lips begging to be kissed. Her lashes were long and elegant with the strangest eye color he'd ever seen. 'Wait, is that? No, no it can't be...Sasuke's pen-pal? What was her name? Hannah? Hinaya? Hinta? Something?' The blonde banged his head with his fist trying to remember her name.

Naruto looked back to the girl and gulped loud, a tension in his underpants as he continued to stare. She was, if anything perfect. 'Stop looking perv! You don't even know the chick! Bros over Hoes! Bros over Hoes!' Naruto stormed into his room putting his face into his black pillow screaming. 'God damn she's hot! But I don't even know her! And she's Sasuke's penpal, I don't know her!' Naruto pounded his fist into the pillow and mattress, despretly trying to get the picture of the angel out of his head, but to no avail. 'Hell, I'm screwed.' Whined the man as he crawled under his sheets with a whimper.

Morning came and Sasuke was helping Hinata set up her room. "I heard the shower on last night, was that you?" Asked the man as he put the last peg into the bed frame. "Yeah, I was i-in the kitchen and a s-soda exploded all over me and my PJ's. I-I'm sorry if I woke you." Sasuke just smirked and continued his work while Hinata put the mattress into the bed frame. "No, it's ok. It's just Naruto shakes up sodas so that when I open them, he can take a picture and put it on his website." Hinata rolled on the floor giggling from the prank Naruto pulled on her, she'd never been pranked before, so it was funny. "Hahaha, very funny, now can you please help me with this pole of yours?" Hinata stopped and walked to the man with tears of laughter threatening to fall from her light colored eyes. "S-sorry, it's just k-kinda funny." Hinata took the pole while smiling like a child as she unhooked the center of the pole and began stretching it out. The top of the pole hit the roof and the bottom hit the carpet below. "Ok, I'll get the power driver and we'll have this pole stuck like glue." Sasuke walked out of the room with Yukiha following close behind.

Hinata signed with happiness, her home was most likely burned down by now, and her penpal whom she's only spoken to for half a year was kind enough to let her stay. The sun shone through the window, sparkling the room with a sunny, happy San Diego feeling. 'Oops, I almost forgot." Hinata picked up her cell phone and began dialing a number. Someone on the otherline said _"Hustler strip club, may I help you?" _

"Yes, I called earlier about getting an Erotic dancer spot for achool nights? No stripping, just dancing," The woman said yes and directed Hinata to the Dancer director.

Sasuke and Hinata finished fixing up the room and sat on the front porch looking out into the ocean. "So you start tomorrow? Congrats my friend." Sasuke popped the cap of his beer and began drinking. Hinata ringed the rim of her glass of vodka, the look in her pale eyes was, somewhat destracted. "Yeah, I c-can't wait. I love dancing, alot." Sasuke wiped his mouth and smirked. "It's only on Achool nights though right?" Sasuke knew the Hustler's rules about the different nights. On achool night, the girls only danced, no stripping. Non-achool nights was when the girls got naked. The Hustler was a smart club, knowing that Beer+naked girls= bad news.

"Yep, meaning I'm safe for another day." Smiled the woman as she took a sip of the clear throut burner.

Naruto walked up to the back of the aparments with a solem look on his face. Work was slow and boring. 'I need a new job.' Complaid the blonde as he walked out to the front pouch, thats when he saw her on the sun tan chair. She was in a thin fabric lavender dress with white platform sandles. "Naruto, this is Hinata. I know you guys didn't say hello when she came here." Naruto couldn't move, all he saw was the naked angel that was in his bathroom.

Hinata smiled and out streched her hand. "Hello, I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto put aside the image in his mind, though it was very hard, and put out his hand to shake. "Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." Her hands were so much smaller compared to his, and soft like silk. 'Ahh!' Naruto tried shaking away the feeling in his pants, but it didn't help that Hinata was wearing an almost see through dress. "Naruto works as a bartender at Kristy's." Sasuke saw the look of dismay in his friend's eyes and desided to introduce him, himself. "Oh, t-thats nice." Naruto finally cooled down after taking a swig of beer and sat in the chair next to Sasuke's.

"Thanks, but it's only really good on Sundays and the super bowl. Otherwise it's really dull and boring." Naruto took another drink before asking what Hinata did for a living, though from her maners and additude he guessed a teacher or something. "So, what do you work as Hinata?" The indigo haired woman smiled brightly and answered his question. "I'm an Erotic dancer. I'm gonna start working at the Hustler." All conextions to Naruto's brain had then disappered, causing gravity to take over and pull him down to the ground off the chair. "N-Naruto!" Hinata squeked with worry as the whikser faced man fell to the ground. Sasuke just laughed and took another drink, finishing his beer. Well now he saw something cooking in Naruto's mind, and he'd stuck so well to the Bros over Hoes rule. Hinata wasn't a hoe though, just a dancer with awesome moves.


	4. Notch on the lipstick

Table for three Ch.4 Notch on the lipstick.

It was a cool night as Naruto Uzumaki, a young 21 year old with tanned skin, around 6 ft 3in with golden spiked hair and ocean blue eyes to match was walking from work on his way back home in Ocean Beach. All was quite, only the sounds of cars drving by and the chirping of crickets to ring in his ears, which were now pierced due to a stupid bet he'd made with a co-worker. 'Damn you Garra, I know you fixed this thing!' Both ears were pierced, since none of them remembered which ear pierced ment you were gay. Naruto cell began to ring within his pocket, a heavey metal song blasting through the little speakers.

"Moshi Moshi?" Asked the blonde, too long away from home, way too long. _"Hey Dope, can you pick up Hinata? Well, really she has her truck, but go to the club and get her." _Before the blonde could even object to his task, Sasuke had already hung up. 'I don't get it! If she has her truck, why she need me to pick her up?' Naruto looked across the street and saw the pink and black building that was the Hustler. He'd only been in there once, and once was enough. Not that the girls weren't gorgeous, in fact he'd loved it, alot, but going to a strip wasn't really his thing. Vixens were in there, looking for a daddy with money. 'Why Hinata? Why are you a dancer?' Then the thought of Hinata dancing down a pole just made it worse. This women, who he didn't know, already had this affect on him. 'If I get with a girl, I'll ruin everything I have.' Sighing, Naruto ran straight across the street, causing cars to honk at him, till he reached the dark purple double doors. Gulping hard, Naruto pushed the door open, and stared at the strage.

Looking around, there were lights and lots of men drinking, sitting around the rim of the stage with horny smiles. 'Now wheres Hinata?' The song playing finished, all the girls on stage left behind the curtains leaving alot of men sad. "A'right everyone! It's time for out finale, our own singing angel! Hina-chan!!" The crowd whooped and hollered as the spot light went around the room, finally landing on the curtains. A guitar riff started up as a fishnet leg stepped out from behind. Next a fishnet gloved hand, then a whole body. Naruto gasped, grabbing the railing of the ramp to hold himself up as he walked out on stage with black boots, a violet sarong with pukka shells and a fishnet top with only a violet bra on underneath. Hinata was at the top of the stairs and smiled with her red lips. _"_Naruto walked closer, flashing his ID at the bouncer. His eyes never left the stage. Hinata looked to the long pole that went from her spot on the stair to the lower stage below. Jumping up, she grabbed the pole and began sliding down seductily. Twirling around so her hair looking like a wave. _"You come on with a come on, you dont fight fair But thats o.k., see if I care!  
Knock me down, its all in vain Ill get right back on my feet again!  
Hit me with your best shot! Why dont you hit me with your best shot! Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!" _Hinata struted on the rim of the lower stage, shaking her hips along with the beat of the song. One man was flaring around in his seat, leaning on the stage waving a 20 dollar bill. Hinata smirked almost evily and put her boot on his chest, grabbing his tie in her hands. "_Well youre the real tough cookie with the long history Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case You better make sure you put me in my place." _

With her evil smirk, Hinata gentely kicked the man down with her boot, taking the 20 form him and putting it on the side of her skirt. Naruto tried calming down, but damn Hinata was good! No, better, she was the godess of Erotic dancing!

Back on the stage, Hinata ran back up the stair and swung her hips in circles, men contiuned to drool everywhere, even the blonde hidding next to the door._ "Hit me with your best shot!  
Come on, hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Why dont you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!"_

The song finally finished, men whopped and make cat whisles as the indigo angel left the stage, a hip load of tips with her.

Naruto ran outside after Hinata's preformence to the truck, taking in deep breaths. 'Calm down Naruto, it was only the most sexiest dance you'd ever seen, no need to lose it!.' Though the little friend in his underwear dared to disagree. It agreed, sexiest dance ever, dared not to leave. Hinata walked out to the parking lot, the valet commenting on her preformence. "Not bad for the new girl, congrats." Smiled the brown spiky haired man. Hinata found him stange though, for he had two red fang tattoos on his cheeks. "Thank you, um..I guess." Hinata just walked away and to her truck, but stopped when she saw a patch of blonde hair over the bed of the car. 'Naruto?' Her eyes went bid with curiousity, what was Naruto doing here? Making sure it was him, Hinata cupped the side of her mouth and softly yelled out his name. "Naruto!"

The blonde jumpped when he heard his named called. Looking over the bed of the truck he saw her, this time she was clothed. Hinata was wearing a white winter coat with the hoodie on her head, skinny jeans and her black boots from the show. "Naruto? What a-are you doing here? Sasuke s-said he was picking m-me up." Hinata's light eyes sucked Naruto into another place, a different world, a world he couldn't get out...or didn't want to get out of. "W-w-well, he told me to pick you up." Naruto tried collecting himself, but what little help it did. "Oh, ok." Hinata walked to the passager door and got in, her black purse on her lap. Naruto twerked his eyesbrows, why was she in the side seat?

"Uhh, Hinata, I don't have a licence, I can't drive." Shame hit Naruto as he spoke to Hinata through her window. "O-oh, then I'll drive." Why was she in that seat anyways? Unless, 'What if she gets tired after her shows? Maybe she can't drive.'

"What I ment was." Naruto stopped Hinata from entering the driver's seat, palm against the door. "Is that I forgot to put my licence in my wallet, I'll drive." Hinata just smiled innocently and got back in the passanger seat. "Ok, hope we don't get pulled over though." She chimed with an almost smirk. 'I hope so to, I already have a DUI.' Naruto sheepishly smiled back and put the truck in gear. 'Damnnit, a stick shift.' Putting the clutch down and moving the stick with oh so many problems, Naruto fianlly got the car reving and out the lot.

"That was, a really awesome show you did." Hinata turned to the blonde and blushed a little pink. All she'd ever heard about her dancing was 'Stripper, whore, prstatue' and many other insultes. "T-thank you, you and my sister are the only ones who've said that I w-wasn't a whore for dancing." Naruto slammed on the brakes, one from what Hinata said, and two because he almost passed a red light. "You're not a whore Hinata! My last ex-girlfriends, they were whores! You're not a whore, don't listen to what anyone says! Dancing is dancing, be it on a pole or a laid out piece of cardboard!." Hinata burried her face in her jacket, Naruto just kept complementing her, how could she not blush like fire? "T-t-thank you...Naruto." The blonde smiled, glad to see his new friend was happy and drove on. 'I think, this might just work out.'


	5. Left alone pt1

Table for three. Ch.5 Left alone pt.1

"I left numbers on the fridge, bought some grade A dog food for Yukiha and I'll have my cell if you guys need me." Sasuke was standing at the door to his. Naruto's and now Hinata's apartment in sunny San Diego, Ocean Beach. "Sasuke, please, you've left me home alone before, I'll be fine." Sasuke sent a death glare at his roommate, making him flinch and hide behind Hinata. "Go and have fun on your Cruise Sasuke, we'll take care of everything." The Uchiha smiled and gave a kiss on Hinata's forehead, pounded fist with Naruto and rolled out the door.

"Finally he's gone!" Cheered the blonde as he danced into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle coke and some gin. "Time to celebrate Hinata, to beinging home alone!" Naruto poured two glasses of the soda and gin, giving one glass to the light skinned girl and another for himself. "Cheers, to no Sasuke-butthead." Smiled the man as he clanked his glass with Hinata and drank away. Hinata just smiled shyly and turned to the window looking out at the ocean. "Hinata?" The girl snapped out of her trance and looked to the blonde. "O-oh, I'm sorry, it's just...this is my first time seeing the sunset." Naruto looked out the window and saw the red golden sun fall and shimmer on the water's surface.

A smile grazed his lips as his eyes drooped down a bit. "You know, I've lived here most of my life, and I've never gotten a real good look at the sun setting." Naruto looked to Hinata and smiled widely. "Wanna go watch it?" Before the Hyuuga could answer, Naruto had already grabbed her by her hand and ran out the door down to the beach and up the concrete stairs that led to the O.B pier.

The sun was finally halfway down by the time Naruto and his gasping friend reached the end of the pier. Fishermen stopped fishing, moms and their kids stopped playing, just to look out at the waters and into the slowly fading light. Hinata gasped in awe as the sun seemed to sink into the waters, sleeping after a long days work of warming San Diego. "They say, if you see a green flash before the sunsets, and you make a wish, it'll come true." Naruto whispered as Hinata continued to look out. The sun was a quarter of a way down, when a faint green color flashed before Hinata's light eyes. Closing her eyes quickly, clasping her hands together, the pale skinned women made a quick wish.

The sun finally left, leaving a full moon and stars in it's place. "What'd cha wish for?" Questioned the blonde as he lend over the bars of the pier, gazing at the cool waters below. "Nu-uh, if you t-tel someone your wish, it won't come true." Naruto just smirked and looked to the moon.

"Oh my god! Liam!! My son! Liam!" Nauro whipped his head to the woman shouting over the edge of the railing, her arms in the air and pure gut wrenching terror in her voice. "Naruto!" Hinata called out as the blonde ran across to the other side, jumping from the flat wood of the railing and diving head first into the waters below. "Naruto! Naruto what are you doing!?" Yelled out the woman as she ran after the blonde.

In the waters, a little boy no older then three was screaming for his mother as the waves knocked him down to the endless depths below. Naruto swam till he reached the boy. "Hold on!" He shouted grabbing the brunette kid, placing him on his back as he swam sideways twords the beach.

Everyone ran to where Naruto had finally brought himself and the child to land. The mother crying with joy and relief when her son ran to her with tears. "Liam my baby! Oh, oh god bless you sir." She thanked Naruto multiply times, tears still in her eyes. "It was nothing, really." Suddenly everyone was taking pictures with their cell phones and cameras at the hero. Hinata had to shove her way to the center just to reach him.

The lifeguard finally came over and told everyone to back up, but Hinata slipped right pass him. "Everyone please step away from the man." He ordered. The crowd back away and went straight to talking to the mom. "Sorry Naruto, you know people, something happens, their like flys to honey." The Lifegraud was a young man with a pony-tail looking like a pineapple. "No problem Shika, oh, you've got to meet someone." Naruto turned around and saw Hinata hiding behind him, the crowd really shook her up. "Hinata, this is Shikamaru, he's the laziest Lifegaurd in the world, but an awesome swimmer. Shikamaru, this is Hinata, she's Sasuke's pen-pal and our ne rommie." The dark haired women stepped out from behind the blonde and shook hands with the man. "So your the famous Hinata, nice to meet you, you should meet my girlfriend. Temari's as violent they get, but damn I love her."

Naruto leaned into Hinata's ear and smirked. "High school sweethearts, they even dated when she was in colluge." Hinata giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh, there she is. Hey Temari! Temari!" Shikamaru waved his arm calling over to a dirty blonde woman wearing a Babe watcher's red swim suit. "Hey baby." Shikamaru grabbed the green eyed woman by her waist as she put her hands on his bare chest. "Temari, this is Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke's new roomie. Hinata, this is my girlfriend, Temari Kazekage." Temari shook Hinata's had and smiled with her ruby lips. "You know Temari, if poeple see you in that, they'll think your Pamala Anderson." Smirked Naruto, hinding his smile. A pulse hit Temari's head as he grabbed the blonde by his shirt collar and hosted him up in the air. Speaking through her gritted smile, "Come again blondie?!" Naruto struggled out of his orange shirt, finally getting free and falling on his butt in the sand.

Hinata gasped when she saw Naruto's bare chest. He was well sculpted, not a lot of mucsles, but just the right amount to make her fall uncounsious. "Hinata!"


	6. Left alone pt2

Table for three. Ch.6 Left alone pt.2

The sun was hidden behind thick grey clouds the next morning, making most people wake up later then usual. Namely, a certain blonde man in the beautiful Sunset clifss seaside apartments. Sprawled out all over his queen sized bed, pillow over his face, snoring quietly till a fresh, rich smell filled the air. 'Hmmm.' Eyes still closed, Naruto walked out of bed, arms stretched out as he walked to the source of the smell.

The blonde had reached the kitchen, where a hot pot of fresh coffee was just finishing in the coffee maker. 'Yum, Hinata must have made it.' Before he could reach for the dark brown waker uper, a yellow piece of paper caught his eyes on the counter. 'Dear Naruto, enjoy your coffee. I went shopping, please do these choures.'

'God I can't read her hand writing.' Naruto squinted and put the paper in the air to just try and read the slanted elegant script on the lines. 'Take out Yukiha, clean the dishes, take out the trash, please clean up your room. it's starting to smell. After that, install the new cable box.' "Cable box?!" Naruto ran out to the living room and saw the wires and cable box. 'No more DVD's!' As soon as he found the instructions, the blonde began putting wires into the wall and the back of the black T.V box.

"Naruto! I'm home." Hinata busted in the door with bags and bags of grocery's and from different stores from Target to Northstorm. "Hey Hinata, you should see the picture on this!" Naruto was on the couch with the cable remote in his hands, feet on the foot rest and a huge smile on his whisker face. "I see you love the cable box I bought, but do you think, oh I don't know, h-help me!" Hinata pleaded as she began toppling over. "Ah! I gotcha!" As Hinata began falling over, instead of the carpet, she flet strong arms hold her. "You sure can shop till you really drop huh Hinata?" Laughed the blonde as he looked down at the blushing woman in his arms.

Naruto looked fully into Hinata's eyes, a somewhat spell in them. Light shaded with a tint of something, but what? 'They're like clouds...morning clouds. "Uhh, Naruto, can you...l-let me go please?" Naruto snapped out of his thought and relised he was still holding the dark indigo haired woman. "S-sorry." He propped her back up and took some of the bags from her. "Wow, you really cleaned this place up." Hinata awed at the clean house. Before it had clothes everywhere, dirty dishes reaching the roof and Naruto's room stench was so strong, it was the first thing you smelt when youwa lked into the apartment. A classic bachulor pad you'd figure. "Yeah, well I'm kinda programed to do things first, when there is a reward for me in the end." Naruto scratched the back of his head, hoping Hinata wouldn't think it was weird. 'Childhood trauma?' Thought Hinata as she took her bags and went to her room.

Later that night, Naruto and Hinata were on the lawn chairs drinking. Cans and glasses were on the sandy grass, two giggling adults rolling in their chairs.

"Oh my gawd, N-Naruto, I-I think, I'm w-wasted." Giggled the woman as she laid on her side to look at the blonde who was almost falling of his chair, a smiled and drunk line on his tan face. "Well, I think, I-I think your right...Haha." Naruto finally rolled of his chair and came to a stop on the side of Hinata's chair. "Haha, you fell." Hinata took the wrong roll and landed on top of Naruto, their faces almost touching. "Your really light, for an American." He laughed in his drunk daze. "I-I'm from J-Japan, dummy." Hinata gently pounded her little fist into Naruto's chest, making him giggled drunkenly. "My home country." The two looked at eachother, nose to nose, eyes staring into one another. "Like the o-ocean." Hinata's palms were on both sides of Naruto's face as he stared. "Like morning clouds."

Naruto held onto Hinta's hips as his face moved closer, eyes closed. Hinata's eyes opened wide, but soon fell low as she felt Naruto's warm breath on her lips. On half inch away...till the phone began to ring. "N-Naruto."

"Nnnnnooo, please, s-stay." But hinata slithered out of his grasp and was soon stumlebbing to the phone inside. Naruto laid in the grass, some sense and a headache coming to him. 'Hell. What...was I gonna do?' A crash of glass broke the blonde out of his mind and into reality. "Hinata?!" Naruto ran into the apartment, alertness and adrenalin pumping as he ran into the kithen where the house phone was.

There, on the tile flooring, sobbing and screaming was the dark indigo haired woman curled up on her side. "Hinata! Hinata whats wrong?" Naruto held her close, his headache gone, his only concern was Hinata. The woman mumbled something into his shirt, tears sinking into the fabric. "What?" He tried lifting her up, but she refused to be lifted. "My sister just died!" She screamed, yelling and pounding Naruto's chest with anger. Naruto's blue eyes opened wide with shock, holding Hinata's head as she continued to pound her fist into him. Smoothing her hair, holding the space between her shoulder blades. 'What now?'


	7. Goodbye for now

Table for three Ch.7 Goodbye for now. (2weeks later)

Two weeks had passed since Hinata had gotten the cal of her sister's death. Naruto got a tray with some tea, a plate of tea cookies and a box of tissues. Hinata hadn't gone to work the whole time, and Naruto had no clue how to help her. Never experiencing death first hand, he couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. Hinata sat on her bed, cell phone to ear, eyes red from all the crying. "Ok, t-thank you N-Neji-niisan." Hanging up, she looked to the blonde as he entered with his tray. "I-it turns o-out, m-my sister was t-taking Heroine f-from unclean n-needles. Sh-she caught AIDS, and d-died from a cold she c-caught back home. S-She was only 14." Hinata rushed up to Naruto as soon as he set the tray on the night stand.

Holding her close, he smoothed her hair and back, tiring to calm her as she sobbed angrily into his shoulder. "You what Hinata." Naruto grabbed her shoulders and looked down at her covered face. "Lets go out on the boat, it'll clear your mind." Hinata remained quite, even when Yukiha nudged over whining.

Naruto and Sasuke did have a boat, but it was a small speed boat with a cabin with one mattress. Setting things into their places on the boat, and Hinata in one seat on the edge. 'Maybe I should buckle her in, she looks like she's gonna jump.' Kicking the boat into gear, Naruto let the engine rev a little to see if it would wake his friend up. Hinata blinked with surprise and turned to the blonde with a half-way smile. 'He's like a stubborn flame, never going out.'

"N-Naruto." Hinata's voice was barley a whisper as she laid her head in her arms on the edge of the boat as it hit the waves gently. "Yeah, something up Hinata?" Naruto looked from his chair at the wheel, a bottle of water in his hands. "I-I'm going back to J-Japan tomorrow, I have s-some unfinished work to d-d-o back home." Hinata's eyes landed on Naruto's discouraged face. His bangs hiding his eyes as he lend down in his chair. "I'll take you first thing in the morning." He answered with a dry tone. 'Just when things were looking up.'

**_Angel: Hello my loyal fans! :) Ok so I'm not ending the story here, but I'm taking a small "Idea break" From this one and gonna foucas on another stoy that poped into meh head :D. hope no one minds! :I not that I'l listen anyway XD Jk I care what u all think :3 really. Now this shall be on hold till I get some ideaz fur this one okz? :D alrite! Laterz. :3_**

**_Love always, your hellish angel, Angel Nasfia Montabello_**


End file.
